There's No Room For Me
by xHalosandwings
Summary: Request for Cena09. What REALLY happened after Randy told Kelly she was pathetic... Punk/Kelly/Randy.


**I originally planned to write this as a Randy/Mickie/John fic, however when Cena09 requested a Punk/Kelly fic, I thought this might work better, considering the Randy/Kelly storyline that was on Raw earlier this year.  
****Hope you enjoy! Please read & review  
**

* * *

When He's Inside You Know There's No Room For Me 

"_Please, I don't know why you're avoiding me. I tried to protect you from Kane and you can't even return a single call? You told me you liked me, and I really liked you too. I thought that night we had was special." _

"_Are you kidding me? It was one night, Kelly, and frankly it wasn't all that memorable. I used you, you are pathetic. The last thing I need with the World Heavyweight championship on the line is a distraction like you." _

As Barbie watched Randy walk back down the hall, she felt her heart travel up to her throat, and she thought she was going to throw it up, however she kept her cool.

'_I used you, you are pathetic'_

His words rang through her head like bells. She heard bells the night she spent with him, however these were different bells. Bells that hurt her ears, and made her want to run away from everything that had happened.

Just as she turned in the other direction, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Kelly." It was CM Punk, her good friend.

"Hey, Punk." She never called him Phil – his real name.

The two had been buddies since their days on ECW, and Kelly even used to have a crush on Punk, but she was way past that now.

"What's that face for?" Punk asked, referring to the dazed, faraway look Kelly had on her face.

"Well..." She began, before stopping "It's nothing."

"Seriously, what's up, Kells?" He asked, concerned about his friend's wellbeing.

"You don't want to know." She allowed a laugh to escape her lips.

"Well now I do." Punk replied, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "We're friends, right?"

"Of course." She smiled up at him, and let out a deep sigh.

"So?"

"Fine. It was two weeks ago, and..."

"Before you start, do you mind if we go get something to eat?" Punk interrupted. "I know this great place down the road."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Kelly found herself sat in the passenger seat of Punk's car, in the parking lot of Taco Bell eating a Ranchero Chicken Soft taco.

"You're a bad influence on me." Kelly took a large bite of her taco. "I'm gonna have to spend about 3 hours in the gym tomorrow, working this off."

"Oh, come on. One taco isn't going to hurt you."

"But can us divas take that risk?" She winked.

"Don't tacos make you feel so much better?" Punk said, wistfully. "You can have the worst problem in the world, and all it takes is one trip to Taco Bell to make me feel better..."

"You're a total loser." Kelly laughed.

"So what's your problem you were going to tell me?" Punk changed the topic. "I take it it's about Orton."

"How did you know?"

"I saw him walking away from you, and that's when I decided to approach you." Punk admitted. "Besides, I'm sure you're not the first chick he's upset."

"True."

"So what did he do?"

"This is really embarrassing." Kelly blushed.

"I won't make a big thing of it. Discretion is my middle name."

"I thought it was Jack?"

"That too." Punk added. "So stop changing the subject and just tell me what happened."

"Fine." Kelly sat back in her chair. "It started about two weeks ago, and we were just flirting and stuff. Then we spent the night together..."

"TMI, Kelly, TMI."

"You asked! Anyway, I thought we had something special, but obviously he didn't. I try calling him, I text, but I get nothing." She said glumly.

"What did he say when you spoke to him backstage?"

"He totally blanked me." She shrugged. "Said I was pathetic."

"I'm sure you're over-exaggerating."

"Oh no, I remember his exact words." Kelly said. "'_It was one night, Kelly, and frankly it wasn't all that memorable. I used you, you are pathetic.'"_

"Ouch." Punk said.

"I can't say it didn't hurt." Kelly turned around so she was properly looking at him. "Why do guys do things like that? Guys are jerks."

"Perhaps I should drive us back to the hotel."

* * *

"Turn on the radio." Kelly said, once they were riding down the road.

Punk switched onto one of the local radio stations, and 'Damn Girl' by The All-American Rejects came pouring through the speakers.

"I love this song." Kelly squealed.

"Seriously? I thought you were all R&B and Hippety-Hop?"

"Hippety-Hop?" Kelly laughed.

"Don't mock me!" He said with mock hurt. He smiled slightly as he heard Kelly singing along under her breath.

_I'm not much better without you _

_I'm like a victim _

_And all that you need is an alibi _

_That's one thing about you _

_I don't wanna make you cry _

As Punk pulled into the parking lot, he turned off the engine and turned to Kelly.

"Thanks for the ride." She paused. "And the tacos."

Just as she went to get out of the car, she felt Punk's hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" She sat back down into the car.

"Not all guys are jerks." Punk said to Kelly. "Randy is. Randy is the biggest douche bag in the WWE, and everyone knows it, and you're one of the coolest girls I've ever met."

"Thanks." Kelly blushed.

"Seriously, you could do so much better than Randy. You're gonna find a great guy who realises just how amazing you are, and he's never gonna let you go."

"Where can I meet this guy?" Kelly laughed, getting out of the car, and making her way into the hotel.

"He's been here all along." Punk said to himself.

_Damn, girl  
Dry your eyes  
You stole my heart  
And then you kicked it aside  
No, girl  
You can't see  
When he's inside you  
Know there's no room for me _

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it Cena09 and everyone else who reads it!**

**- Melissa X**


End file.
